Le commencement du mal, ou le début de la fin de l'Histoire
by ShinyZancrow
Summary: Dans les bois sombres au nord du mur Maria, une ombre s'élance, mettant en marche le destin de l'humanité... Qu'adviendra-t-il des Hommes, et de celui qui brise de par son existence toutes les croyances et tout les savoirs du peuple des murs ? Survivront-ils à une fin de plus en plus proche, et à la percée des humains face aux titans ? (plus d'informations sur le projet en préface)
1. Préface

Bonjour, ami lecteur ! Je suis extrêmement content de t'accueillir dans cette humble fiction, cette aventure que j'ai partagé avec bien des gens il y a déjà un an.

Je sens déjà que ton incompréhension se soulève. Mais laisse-moi donc t'expiquer plus en détails.

Cette fiction a en effet déjà été publiée. Il s'agit d'un crossover entre les univers de L'attaque des titans et d'Avatar The Last Airbender. Alors, que fait-elle ici ? Et bien, j'imagine que tu le sais : as-tu déjà été dans la rubrique crossover pour lire une fiction ? J'imagine que la réponse est non. Du coup, cette fiction est ici pour être tout simplement lue - du moins, plus qu'elle ne l' a été dans la rubrique crossovers.

Mais tu te dis sûrement que tu ne comprendras rien à l'intrigue ; et je tiens à te rassurer : même si je réutilise des codes de l'univers d'Avatar, mon action est beaucoup plus proche de l'univers de l'Attaque des Titans. Je ne réutilise aucun personnage de l'univers d'Avatar et j'officie principalement avec des OC ; rien qui ne soit incompréhensible, donc, pour un lecteur étranger au monde d'Avatar. Avec un peu de chance, cette fiction t'encouragera peut-être même à aller voir Avatar ; sache que je te recommande vivement cette série, et que tu te plairas peut-être même après coup à reconnaitre les références que je glisse à cet univers. Une chose peut-être fera obstacle à ta compréhension : Ba Sing Se est une ville dans le monde d'Avatar, elle aussi avec tois murs, complètement isolée du monde ; je l'ai donc naturellement assimilée à la zone où est retranchée l'humanité dans SNK. En dehors de cela, la moindre incompréhension devrait être réglée en connaissant à peine le résumé du concept d'avatar.

Peut-être autre chose t'as surpris à la lecture de ce préface : J'utilise majoritairement des OC, voire exclusivement. Mais j'espère sincèrement que cela ne te découragera pas de lire le reste de ma fiction. En effet, je tiens àutiliser mes propres personnages, tout simplement parce que la fanfiction est l'art de reprendre les codes d'une oeuvre de fiction et de se les réapproprier ; ma manière de le faire est de créer mes propres personnages. Sois rassuré(e): ce ne sont pas des OC/Self Insert, ni des OC Mary sue, ni toute autre forme d'OC cliché : j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à concevoir ces personnages de telle sorte à ce qu'ils correspondent à leur milieu, à tel point que je les considère personnellement comme une part intégrante du canon ; leur histoire a sans doute existé, elle n'a juste pas été racontée. Cependant, si tu es un fan acharné de Levi, sache qu'il apparait dans mon intrigue ; il n'est juste pas sujet de l'action.

Autre chose : Si je publie cette fiction sur ce fandom, c'est parce que j'arrête de l'écrire. Pour diverses raisons dont je te parlerai plus tard, l'écriture de cette fiction n'est juste plus possible pour moi, et je pubie donc une histoire inachevée. Du moins, pas totalement ; en effet, mon projet était avant tout scénaristique et pas littéraire ; si j'ai réussi à donner à mes textes une véritable qualité littéraire, pour autant, je pense ma fiction avant tout en termes d'événements et donc, en tant que tel, une fois que j'aurais publié tout mon contenu, je vous présenterai ma version du scénario, comment j'envisageais la suite des évènements à la base ; libre à vous de la prendre pour acquise, ou bien de la réinterpréter - qui sait, pourquoi pas même faire une fanfiction d'une fanfiction ? Vous êtes libres de prendre ce projet comme vous le voulez, puisqu'il est fini, acté.

Ce qui me fait venir au dernier motif qui me pousse à poster cette fiction ici. Je veux tenter, par l'intermédiaire de cette fiction, d'initier un nouveau mouvement de fictions, qui se voudrait plus proche des intentions d'Isayama. En effet, sans vouloir non plus te paraître trop hostile, je trouve que ce fandom a besoin d'un contenu un peu plus diversifié et de meilleure qualité que les fanfictions qui s'approchent plus de fantasmes irréalisables et qui, sous couvert de pairings populaires, font en réalité de l'ooc et ne respectent de l'univers d'origine que le nom des personnages - et encore ! Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que ma fiction est un modèle de qualité, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle saura inspirer les auteurs de ce fandom à sortir d'un ereri malsain, mal géré et sans aucune qualité ( sauf à certaines exceptions, bien sûr !) ou d'autres lemon mal gérés, et à viser plus la qualité que la popularité (que ce soit dans le lemon, l'UA, ou autres !)

Voilà tout ce que je souhaitais te dire quand à mon projet et mes intentions - même si ça fait déjà beaucoup. Parlons maintenant, si tu le veux bien, de la publication et du format de publication :

Le titre original de cette fiction est Modern Tales Of Bending and Survival. J'ai néanmoins décidé de la changer pour ne pas refroidir le lecteur étranger à l'univers d'Avatar.

Mes chapitres ont tendance à être longs. Je te conseille donc de prendre ton temps pour les lire - n'hésite pas à couper ta lecture, tant que tu les lis, tout me va !

Lors de la publication, je laisserai les adresses que je faisais à mon lectorat dans la section crossover ; je les trouve personnellement intéressantes et instructives, et à ce titre, je trouve cela justifié que de les laisser ; les commentaires que je rajouterais éventuellement maintenant, dans cette republication, seront écrits **en gras** pour bien les différencier.

Mes dialogues manquent d'indications quant à l'action ; c'est un choix personnel que j'adopte, car je trouve que cela vivifie plus l'action, et donc ne met pas en pause l'enchaînement des évènements. J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas trop.

Le rating est M parce que je parle de faits violents et les détaille, ce qui peut peut-être choquer. Ce ne sont donc pas des scènes de sexe, mais je parle d'abus sexuels et d'abus sur enfants donc je pense ce rating mérité. SI tu ne te sens pas prête à faire face à ces choses, je t'en prie, rebrousse chemin.

En termes de rythme de diffusion, je publierais d'abord les trois premiers chapitres d'affilée, puis le quatrième et le cinquième viendront plus tard, individuellement ; je ne me fixe pas de dates précises, mais tout devrait être fini dans les deux semaines à venir. Le scénario lui sera sûrement publié légèrement après.

Voilà. Je t'invite fortement à laisser une review ou plus, à laisser un avis quelconque, sache qu'il sera le bienvenu ( bien que je considère cette fiction comme achevée et sous verre).

A bientôt,

ShinyZancrow.


	2. Il ne reste plus que des ombres

Chapitre 1 : Il ne reste plus que des ombres

Un grignotement se fait entendre à gauche. Un arbre frissonne à droite. Et avant même que la lumière n'éclaire l'horizon, une nature insolite s'éveille aux pieds de briques usées, de poussière d'os et de ce qui semble être une odeur âcre de sang mêlée à celle de la défaite.

Crac. Un écureuil sursaute. C'est sur un os qu'il a marché. Sûrement un morceau de crâne d'enfant, un humain, sans doute. Il se retourne. Il est intrigué par cette chose si molle qu'est un os d'enfant. Il le convoite. Il pense sûrement que c'est une quelconque forme de vie à manger. Elle l'a déjà été. Il hésite. Que pourrait-il bien en faire ? S'il savait. Il y en a eu tant, de petits enfants écrasés à travers ce monde ruiné. Il le lâche. Il se retourne, s'en va. Il fouine un peu partout. Il déterre, enterre, se terre au moindre bruit suspect. Mais l'écureuil est sot. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est un titan. Il ne sait pas ce que sont ces affrosités. Ces géants aussi déments qu'insensés, dont le seul objectif est l'extermination, dans sa forme la plus totale, la plus parfaite, la plus pure. La plus folle. Il ne sait pas que même la plus petite des secousses, le plus infime courant d'air peut révéler la présence d'un monstre haut de 3 mètres. Alors il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi le soleil s'est-il soudainement couché ? C'était pourtant une journée sans nuages. Il penche la tête. Il dodeline. Il cligne des yeux. Et soudain il comprend. Il arme ses pattes. Il glisse ; il n'aurait rien pu faire. L'air se réduit autour de lui. Il cligne des yeux. Il se recroqueville. Ferme les yeux.

Le pied du titan s'abattit comme une guillotine dans un bruit sec.

Pauvre écureuil.

Le temps passe sur nos collines verdoyantes. Les Titans aussi.

Au pied d'un chêne bicentenaire, une ombre se faufile au mileu des ombres. Sa silhouette fugace s'illustre sur de vieilles parois, témoignant de l'existence passée d'un hameau aux alentours. Elle rebondit, virevolte, ne se laisse voir que par les ténèbres. Elle se dissimule dans les feuillages, se glisse dans les hautes herbes, et disparaît au premier coup de vent.

Un titan à trois heures. 6 mètres. Ce qui n'était qu'illusion devient alors acier. De l'herbe abondante s'envole un corps armé de dards, se balancant avec aisance entre les moindres courants d'air, tournoyant avec grâce autour du corps malhabile du monstre. D'un saut défiant toutes lois gravitationnelles, le fer s'entrechoque sur la nuque du géant, réfléchissant un soleil définitivement radieux. Dans un nuage de vapeur, le titan s'écroule aussitôt, terrassé. Il n'aura fallu que cinq secondes. C'était déjà trop.

L'individu s'installe sur une souche rendue confortable par la mousse s'y accumulant, et boit deux gorgées d'eau. C'est un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années qui s'y assied, aussi blond que le soleil, armé d'une barbe naissante et de cheveux coupés à ras. Il est habillé d'un uniforme grisâtre, d'une cape verte avec deux ailes bleue et blanche, croisées dans un blason représentant la liberté et le courage : c'était un membre des bataillons d'exploration. Enfin, il arborait fièrement sur son torse une broche d'or illustrant trois spirales inscrites dans un cercle, de laquelle pendait une petite corde orange.

Son nom est Mikail Arnaldssen.

Il appartient au clan des Nordiques.

Il n'est qu'ombre.

Il n'est que discrétion.

Il n'est qu'honneur.

Il est aussi l'un des derniers maîtres de l'eau.

Au pied de la souche, Mikail trouve un livre. Il s'empresse de le dépoussiérer et y jette un coup d'oeil expéditif.

" Histoire de la grande et glorieuse Ba Sing Se, par Konmi, professeur attitré de sa Majesté", affichait la reliure en cuir.

Alors qu'il feuilletait le livre, une note griffonée en tomba. Il se penche. Il la ramasse. Il rit.

La note disait : " Il ne reste plus que des ombres".

* * *

 **Ici, après coup, je trouve avoir dramatisé la chose : pour garder une action qui va droit au but, j'ai choisi de rester volontairement vague. Avec du recul, cette note est quand même très plot convenient ! Il faudrait imaginer que ce serait une sorte de mantra ou de poème griffonné à la va-vite sur un bout de papier.**


	3. Dans les eaux sombres mon esprit s'éveil

Bonjour, amis lecteurs ! voilà donc l'arrivée du chapitre 2. Dites franchement ce que vous en pensez, ça ne peut être que bénéfique ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Dans les eaux sombres mon esprit s'éveille

Les ombres dansantes de l'épais feuillage avaient fini de le divertir. Il se releva, pris le manuscrit et le rangea dans sa sacoche. Il n'était même pas midi.

Il partit en vadrouille dans une forêt voisine. Après tout, il ne pouvait aller dehors si souvent que ça. Autant en profiter. Distinguant une clairière au creux des chênes et des ficus, il ajusta son équipement de manoeuvre tridimensionnelle pour prendre un virage serré, et atterrit au bord d'un lac. Les coteaux riants se répétaient dans un écho doux et serein, apaisé. La lumière se réfléchissait dans ces eaux pures et vierges, et éclairait une eau tantôt cristalline en son rivage, tantôt obscure en son coeur. Mikail sourit. Il décrocha sa cape de ses épaules imposantes en premier lieu, puis enleva sa machinerie, sa veste, ses bretelles, sa chemise, ses bas, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes dans un calme olympien, avec une méthode presque religieuse. Son corps complètement nu révélait une ossature aussi solide que robuste, des bras longs et fins et une poitrine ferme sur laquelle reposait une poignée de poils blonds. Son poignet droit était comme scéllé par un anneau de glace, lisse et poli.

Il n'avait l'opportunité d'être lui même qu'en dehors de murs. C'était le seul endroit ou il pouvait se mettre à nu, sentir la liberté l'étreindre. Le vent lui chatouillait le crin, glissait le long de sa peau exhibée à la lumière du jour.

Inspirant, il se pencha, s'empara de sa sacoche et en extrait le livre. Il paraissait extrêmement vieux. Le cuir qui le protégeait d'attaques extérieures était entâché de sang brûni par les âges. Les pages s'effritaient par endroit et, fait incroyable, de la mousse se dévoilait sur certaines d'entre elles. Pourtant, le titre paraissait intouchable, brillant du haut de ses caractères dorés. "Histoire de la grande et glorieuse Ba Sing Se". En quoi pouvait-on la qualifier de glorieuse ? Qui y avait-il de glorieux à savoir que de l'humanité, autrefois resplendissante, ne restait aujourd'hui qu'un tas de poussières, d'os et de sang séché?

Mikail ouvrit le livre, intrigué par son apparence. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était féru de lecture, certes. Mais on ne trouvait pas tant de livres que ça en Ba Sing Se. Et il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu un ouvrage de cettre trempe. Le feuilletant rapidement, il sauta les chapitres concernant la famille royale et sa descendance. Qui en aurait eu quelque chose à faire? Ses doigts laissèrent échapper quelques pages et atterirent brusquement sur un autre chapitre, accompagné d'illustrations. " Les titans". Voilà qui l'intéressait déjà plus. Il lut pour lui même, difficilement, entrecoupé par ci par là par les mots éradiqués par le temps, assis à même le sol.

"En 738, les titans apparurent ...amme. L'humanité ne put résister face à la menace oppressante des géants. Après quarante ans d'observation, voici tout ce que l'humanité sait d'eux : Leur taille … entre 3 et 15 mètres. Leur seul but est l'extermination de l'humain. L'utilisation du canon est inefficace contre eux. Ils sont inefficaces de nuit. Ils peuvent se régénérer après chaque blessure, ... celle-ci a été infligée à la nuque, auquel cas le titan se verra dans l'incapacité de se ... et mourra. Après avoir péri, la carcasse du titan s'évapore. Leur température corporelle est largement supérieure à celle de l'humain et, si leur chair est mise à jour, ... une épaisse vapeur. Qui plus est, un titan est insensible à la maîtrise. Toute tentative de maîtrise dans un rayon de la hauteur du titan par rapport à ses pieds est inenvisageable. De plus, tout objet façonné par la maîtrise est immédiatement détruit à l'approche d'un titan, dans le rayon dit de l'anti-maîtrise.

Le titan est … anti-humain. L'humanité a été réduité au silence par ces monstres surpuissants.

Partie ... : Les armes de l'humanité.

… dispose de plusieurs moyens de défense. … son armée est divisée en plusieurs branches : La Garnison, dont le but est l'entretien des murs de Ba Sing Se, les Brigades Spéciales dont l'objectif est la garantie de la sécurité et de l'ordre royal dans l'enceinte des murs, et les Bataillons d'Exploration, dont l'objectif est d'étendre les territoires humains et de mieux connaître les titans. Le soldat possède en tant qu'équipement … Tridimensionnel : celui-ci leur permet de … pour voltiger à haute vitesse afin de tuer efficacement le titan. Tout soldat qui est un maître utilise toujours un garde fou, c'est à dire une certaine zone de son corps sur laquelle il applique sa maîtrise pour pouvoir repérer un titan et éviter ... attaque surprise.

L'humanité est réfugiée derrière les trois enceintes de Ba Sing Se. La première, le mur Maria, est le mur séparant le monde des titans de celui des humains. Derrière celui-ci se trouve l'anneau inférieur, ou vivent les populations les plus pauvres. Le deuxième, le mur Rose, délimite l'anneau inférieur et l'anneau intermédiaire, abritant des ... plus aisées et ... urbanisées. Le troisième, le mur Sina, sépare l'anneau intermédiaire de l'anneau supérieur, abritant la cité royale et les populations les plus fortunées. Ces trois murs, autrefois construits par les Fils de la Terre, sont les seuls exemplaires de maîtrise insensible aux titans trouvés jusqu'à ce jour.

En … murs, on trouve l'artillerie fixe. Son but est de repousser le plus possible les titans. Leur puissance... précision limitée.

Aux … points cardinaux, des districts ont été construits jouxtant les murs... attirer les titans pour les éliminer plus facilement."

Mikail se lassa de ce chapitre et s'empressa d'en changer ; il feuilleta encore quelques instants le recueil et atterrit sur une autre division, tout aussi intéressante : Conflits Post-Muros. Il continua sa lecture, d'abord étonné de la préservation de ces quelques pages.

" L'humanité, bien que réduite au strict minimum, connut tout de même une période de conflits vaste et intense. En l'an 746, les Maîtres de l'eau du pôle nord, communauté majeure de maîtres, lança un coup d'état pour récupérer le pouvoir. Ceux-ci souhaitaient le scellement des murs et par conséquent, l'annihilation de tout espoir de vie au delà des murs. Lors du dit coup d'état, la Reine Hong-Si vit sa tête tranchée. Le Dai-Li, police militaire, extermina alors tous les attaquant. Dans sa mort, la reine bienveillante laissait un jeune fils adolescent et une fille innocente, Wu et Ao-Lin. Wu, en guise de revanche, ordonna le génocide total des maîtres de l'eau. Pendant deux ans eut lieu une chasse aux sorcières : chaque maître de l'eau, peu importe son âge ou ses capacités, était pendu, exhibé sur les murs, puis jeté aux titans. On estime le nombre de disparus à 1 050. Cependant, le climat de terreur déclencha de multiples vagues d'émeutes, mettant en scène familles éplorées, habitants victimes d'abus sous prétexte de fouilles, femmes violées et hommes blessés par les membres des brigades spéciales et de la garnison abusant de leur pouvoir : au final, Wu fut décapité par un de ses conseillers, Lin-Yeng, qui assura la régence avant d'instaurer Ao-Lin au pouvoir. Cependant, le décret réclamant l'éxécution de tous les maîtres de l'eau resta en vigueur, et, régulièrement, de nouveaux nés bénéficiant de ce pouvoir furent éxécutés. Ainsi, l'humanité perdit tous ses maîtres de l'eau."

Lisant ces dernières lignes, le visage du soldat se défigura dans un rictus reflétant colère et mépris. Tous les maîtres de l'eau ? Morts? Et qu'était-il, lui, un canard-tortue ? Les Nordiques, eux, avaient su survivre. Après tout, ce sont les meileurs maîtres de l'eau. Les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs.

Il se souvint alors de sa jeunesse : dès son plus jeune âge, les membres de son clan l'initièrent aux techniques de combat les plus avancées et à la maîtrise de l'eau la plus brutale, poussant le jeune homme qu'il n'était pas encore dans ses derniers retranchements. L'aspect spirituel de leur apprentissage se limitait à la vie de leur collectivité : manger beaucoup, boire énormément, chasser à foison. Lorsque les enfants avaient passé les douze ans et perdaient leur voix, ils accompagnaient leur père à la chasse. Pas une de leur chasse habituelle, non : une chasse à la femme. Les ainés choisissaient une citadine au hasard, qu'ils enlevaient avec eux dans les bois les plus isolés, et que les enfants violaient tour à tour. Suite à quoi, on la tuait et la rendait à la nature en la brûlant. C'était tout. Sacré patrimoine culturel.

Au cours de ces apprentissages spirituels, Mikail, devenu homme, comprit la notion de vice. Mais il ne pouvait qu'apprécier celui là. Après tout, c'était dans son sang : violeur, fils de violeur et fils de viol. En cachette, avec d'autres adolescents du clan, il assouvit ce besoin héréditaire dans les villages voisins, une fois par semaine. Jamais autre part il ne ressentit cette délicieuse appréhension. Celle qui le prenait aux tripes à ce moment là. Celle qui faisait germer un sourire démonique sur son visage enfantin lors de la pénétration. Au début, il compta ses victimes; il perdit bien vite le compte.

Une fois considéré comme un homme aux yeux du clan, il put progresser dans son enseignement du domptage de l'eau : en effet, le secret de la survie des Nordiques était une maîtrise tellement parfaite qu'elle pouvait mimer la maitrise d'un autre élément, mais seulement d'un seul, en dehors du feu. L'adolescent choisit de se faire passer pour un maître de l'air. Étant plutôt naturellemment doué, son entraînement prit fin à 14 ans, le laissant capable de plier les airs à sa volonté grâce à la vapeur d'eau qu'ils contenaient.

Il s'engagea immédiatement dans les corps d'armée, et, sans surprise aucune, finit premier de sa promotion. Âgé d'environ deux ans de plus que ses autres camarades, celui-ci fut avantagé pendant ses trois ans de formation par la puberté ayant développé fortement sa carrure athlétique, ses capacités rares en maniement de l'équipement tridimensionnel et ses aptitudes au combat. Au final, il sortit de sa formation avec quatre-vingt dix-huit kilos de muscles, de blessures et d'expérience et un mètre quatre-vingt sept de brutalité et d'impulsivité, arborant sur ses épaules l'emblème des bataillons d'exploration.

Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il rejoint les bataillons d'exploration. Peut-être par défaut. Il n'aimait pas les Rois. Il n'aimait pas les habitants des murs. Sauf les femmes, certes. Quoiqu'il en soit, toujours est-il qu'il officia dans ce corps d'armée pendant seize ans. Seize ans à tuer du titan, à voir ses camarades se faire dévorer, à assister à l'humiliation du retour. Enfin, lui n'était pas humilié. Lui, pour ses multiples sauvetages, était considéré comme un héros. Une centaine de soldats devaient leur vie à ses aptitudes hors norme.

Il avait toujours apprécié de voir les autres hués et de se savoir vénéré. De se sentir supérieur, hors d'atteinte.

Mikail ne respectait personne. Plus d'une fois, il avait littéralement craché sur ses supérieurs. Se sachant indispensable, jamais il n'hésitait à pousser à bout les membres de l'armée. Il était intouchable, et il aimait ça. Mais cette malsaine assurance se limitait aux bataillons d'exploration. Car, chez lui, il n'était rien. Un Nordique parmi tant d'autres. Une brute parmi tant d'autres. Seul son clan bénéficiait de sa dévotion à toute épreuve. Seul leur chef avait vu le jeune irrévérencieux s'agenouiller devant lui, bafouillant de honte et de déshonneur. Mikail n'était fidèle qu'à son clan. Qu'aux maîtres de l'eau.

Ses longues années de formation lui apprirent aussi la furtivité. Comment fusionner avec les ombres. Ce qui lui fut utile plus d'une fois, lors de ses crimes hebdomadaires. Cela lui permettait de s'échapper quand il le voulait, d'atteindre l'autre côté des murs dès qu'il le souhaitait. Et les déesses savent qu'il s'y rendait souvent, à l'extérieur : il y passait le plus clair de son temps, grâce à un équipement tridimensionnel fabriqué par ses propres soins. Il y restait nuit et jour, parfois des semaines entières, découvrant chaque fois des territoires plus reculés, des zones plus au nord, des titans plus affamés.

Son rêve avait toujours été de retrouver la terre natale de son clan. Dans les rares ouvrages que l'on ne retrouvait que dans la bibiothèque Nordique, celle-ci était décrite comme une montagne touchant les cieux et dont seule la base était limitée par la mer. La légende dit que c'est de la montagne elle-même que ses ancêtres reçurent la maîtrise de l'eau, et dès lors, façonnèrent la glace et les océans l'entourant, créant alors le pôle Nord. Mikail n'y avait jamais cru. Mais il croyait en la montagne. Il l'avait vue en rêve. Déchirant les nuages de son sommet abrupt. Surplombant de sa hauteur les flots déchainés du Nord. Rompant, de sa blancheur immaculée, la violence des océans froids et monotones du Nord.

Mikail se surprit à rêver. Ce n'était pas son genre, les rêveries diurnes. Ça ne lui arrivait qu'en dehors des murs.

Les fesses endolories, il se leva. Il rangea le manuel et jeta sa sacoche, qui atterrit aux pieds de son attirail. Il se leva. Il s'approcha lentement du littoral, sentant la liberté dans le moindre balancement de ses bourses, dans le libre exercice de ses muscles, dans le vent qui venait hérisser sa peau, ne se heurtant que contre lui. Il avait quelque chose à faire ici, après tout.

Il s'étira, ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et prit une grande bouffée de cet air lacustre si rare à trouver. Puis il s'avanca. Il posa un pied à la surface de l'eau, s'arrêta. Puis il avanca l'autre, et enchaîna les foulées. Il glissa sur la surface, et, éventuellement, s'arrêta au centre du lac. Il respira à nouveau, observa les arbres qui l'entouraient, et regarda le ciel.

Il jeta un oeil à son garde-fou et, d'un tour de main, le consolida. L'anneau de glace réfléchit un instant son visage impertubable.

Il prit une autre respiration. Puis il ouvrit les bras et leva les mains à hauteur d'épaule. Tout en fluidité, il pivota et agita ses membres, de telle sorte qu'on eût dit qu'il cherchait à ramener l'air au plus près de son corps. Il prit une autre respiration. L'air se liquéfia autour de lui. Il en extraiyait la vapeur d'eau, la plus immaculée qui soit. Il la réunit en une sphère aqueuse et l'élèva au dessus de sa tête, avant de s'en recouvrir doucement, comme dans une quelconque sorte de rite ancestral. Il tourna ses poignets et serra ses poings. L'eau était absorbée. Elle était rentrée par chacun des pores de sa peau. Elle le réparait. L'apaisait. Le purifiait.

Lavé de toute impureté, il pouvait maintenent pénétrer les eaux. Il se tenait au dessus du coeur sombre du lac, là ou l'eau était la plus froide. De nouveau, il sépara la vapeur d'eau de l'air, et la gela dans des expirations parfaitement controlées. Puis il s'en servit comme d'escaliers. Il grimpa, et finit par s'arrêter à trois mètres de haut. Là, il regarda, observa la surface si paisible. Si calme.

Il sauta dans un plongeon parfaitement maitrisé.

Il était maintenant en harmonie totale avec le lac. Avec la nature. Avec lui-même. Les eaux obscures le pénètrèrent, le complètèrent. Elles s'infiltrèrent dans chaque parcelle de son corps, de sa bouche à ses pieds. Il était en paix.

Il était maintenant à plusieurs mètres de profondeur, tant et si bien que plus la moindre once de lumière ne parvenait à ses yeux. L'eau glacée le tonifiait et le réconfortait à la fois, réveillant des parties de son corps dont il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence. Il s'abandonnait à la nature, et la nature se retrouvait en lui.

Il ferma les yeux.

Son poignet droit se libéra. La bulle d'air qu'il avait formé autour de sa tête pour respirer éclata. Il sentit sa maîtrise quitter son corps.

Un titan.

Paniqué l'espace de quelques secondes, il remonta. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la surface, il sentit des vibrations secouer les eaux.

Et puis, tout à coup, plus rien.

Plus rien.

Mikail sentit sa maîtrise lui revenir, traversant chacun de ses membres.

Là, il était vraiment paniqué. Ce n'était pas normal. Un titan, ça ne disparait pas comme ça. Méfiant, il s'empressa de s'extirper hors du lac à l'aide de sa maîtrise et regagna ses affaires. Il s'habilla au plus vite, manquant de trébucher pusieurs fois. Il raccrocha au plus vite son équipement tridimensionnel ainsi que ses bretelles et s'envola sans demander son reste. Sachant la maîtrise des airs risquée à l'approche éventuelle d'un titan aux capacités inconnues, il progressa à travers les bois avec l'aide seule de son équipement, s'accrochant en rythme aux arbres les plus massifs. Plus il s'éloignait du lac, plus il regagnait confiance en soi. Et c'est en arborant un certain sourire qu'il reconnut le chemin par lequel il était arrivé. L'orée du bois était proche.

Boum.

Derrière lui, des arbres s'effondrèrent avec fracas.

"Et merde!"

Le juron lui échappa, justifié par la situation. Derrière lui, un titan courrait, défrichant sur son passage une partie non négligeable de la forêt. Haut de 13 mètres, le sommet de son crâne dépassait du bois et ne regardait même pas où il allait. Cependant, le titan était trop loin pour avoir flairé l'odeur de Mikail. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un déviant.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut.

Car, à peine eût-il pris en considration cette possibilité, il fit demi-tour. Il avait entendu un cri. Un cri d'enfant. Se rapprochant à grande vitesse du titan, Mikail put voir qu'il poursuivait un enfant. Il lui aurait donné 11 ans, pas plus. Il courrait, desespéré. Il soutenait de sa main gauche son épaule droite, qui avait été arrachée. De celle-ci s'échappait de petites volutes de fumée.

Mikail ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que cet enfant faisait là ? Pourquoi son membre dégageait-il de la fumée ?

L'enfant le vit.

La peur redoubla dans ses yeux.

Il s'arrêta. Tourna les talons.

Criant de toutes ses forces, il s'était jeté sur le titan.

Droit dans sa gueule.

Mikail, horrifié et incrédule, vécut cet instant au ralenti.

L'enfant, les cheveux bruns oscillant au gré des vents, avançait, résolu. Pas une fois il ne ralentit sa cadence.

Le titan ouvrit la bouche, exhibant des crocs pointus comme des flèches.

L'enfant sauta.

Le titan ferma ses crocs.

La tête de l'enfant céda lentement sous la pression des crocs.

Le sang jaillit en effusions. Le titan en avait sa tête couverte. Il mastiqua d'abord la tête. Puis il s'aida de ses mains pour engloutir le reste du corps sans vie.

Immédiatement après, le titan s'écroula.

Mikail ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Mais il voulait tuer ce titan. Cela lui permettrait de pouvoir utiliser sa maîtrise à nouveau. Qui plus est, le titan était à terre. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure opportunité. C'était le moment.

À sa droite, il vit un chêne massif. Il s'y accrocha, et, utilisant ses réserves de gaz comprimé, le contourna afin de prendre de la vitesse et de déboucher directement sur la nuque de sa victime. Tout se déroula comme prévu. Il se précipita sur le cou de l'ennemi et arma ses lames. Plus que deux mètres. Il appuya encore sur la détente pour libérer du gaz, afin de gagner encore de la vitesse.

Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'abattre le monstre.

De la nuque du titan s'échappa de la fumée.

Mikail assista avec stupéfaction à ce spectacle inouï.

Un enfant était sorti du titan.

Il avait une douzaine d'année, comme sa victime.

S'extirpant de la nuque, l'enfant était inconscient. Tout son corps, à l'exception de son buste et de sa tête, était fusionné avec la dépouille du titan.

Sa tête s'arracha automatiquement des fibres qui le liaient au titan.

"Putain de m..."

Mikail, n'ayant pas d'occasion de se rattraper afin d'épargner l'individu sur lequel il se précipitait, dut expulser ses lames des poignées de contrôle. Il s'effondra à pleine vitesse sur le corps inanimé.

La violence du choc finalisa de séparer le corps de la dépouille du titan.

Mikail culbuta et tomba au sol, rapidement suivi du corps qu'il avait bousculé.

Il était sans voix.

Plus rien dans son esprit n'était clair.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que sa maîtrise lui était revenue.

Il sortit de sa sacoche son arme de secours : son bâton volant.

Il le déploya, atacha le corps de l'enfant sur ses épaules grâce à sa cape, et s'envola avec peine.

Le poids sur le bâton déséquilibrait complètement son vol. Plus d'une fois, il faillit tomber.

Cependant, il parvint à regagner les murs.

Le titan était tombé.

Et il en était sorti.

Mikail ne pensa pas à ce terrible sentiment qui l'assaillait de toutes parts, et s'empressa de regagner les territoires de son clan.

C'était une panique qu'il n'avait jamais connue, amplifiée par l'imcompréhension la plus totale. Et par la peur. La peur de l'inconnu.

* * *

Voilà donc le chapitre 2 fini !

Du coup, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai beaucoup plus développé le personnage ici. Et malgré ses aptitudes hors du commn, j'espère ne pas en avoir fait un Gary Stu ! En plus, le récit est rentré dans une phase de narration pure que je trouve très dure à marier avec mon style ! Du coup vraiment donnez votre avis sur tout ! Merci d'avance !


	4. Ô falaises qui surplombent mon passé !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je publie donc aujourd'hui le chapitre 3, et on commence peu à peu à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Pour le moment, c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire. J'espère que ça se ressentira !

Ah oui : J'ai aussi vu que j'avais des lecteurs étrangers dans mes stats, venant de Chine et de Côte d'Ivoire ! Merci à vous d'être venus, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est lu à l'étranger !

Point important : J'ai changé le cadre du récit pour ce chapitre, car je me suis rendu compte que je faisais une grosse incohérence. Ainsi, le "sous couvert de la nuit" lors de la fin du chapitre précédent a été supprimé, parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait une grosse incohérence avec mon scénario. Qui plus est, je me voyais mal décrire une journée comme ça, en un chapitre. Le temps serait passé trop vite.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour plus de commentaires !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Dans le sillage de ses ailes de bois et de vent, Mikail laissait le mur Maria, entité protectrice de l'humanité. Il avait pour habitude, lorsqu'il rentrait de ses expéditions interdites, d'éviter de survoler Toyah, le district le plus au Nord, car il avait plus de chances de rentrer chez lui sans être remarqué de cette manière. À la place, il le contournait par l'Est pour rejoindre plus facilement ses terres, proches des remparts séparant l'anneau inférieur du reste du monde. De plus, les titans étant attirés par les poches remplies d'humains, l'armée se concentrait principalement sur celles-ci, et Toyah ne faisait pas exception. En respectant ce principe, Mikail avait toujours pu rentrer chez lui sain et sauf.

Mais jamais il n'avait rapporté quelque chose d'assez lourd pour le déséquilibrer à ce point. Bien sûr, il avait déjà pris dans sa sacoche quelques minerais lourds ou bijoux qu'il trouvait dans les villages détruits par delà le monde extérieur, mais jamais cela n'avait pesé plus de quelques kilos de surcharge. Là, c'était un être humain qu'il rapportait. Certes, celui-ci était bien trop léger pour un enfant de son âge, mais il déstabilisait tout de même la trajectoire de son sauveteur.

Mikail ne s'était toujours pas remis du spectacle atroce de la forêt. Mais il réussissait à ne pas y penser en se concentrant sur son vol, déjà chaotique. Son bâton volant se tordait sous le poids qu'il avait à supporter et, pour éviter que la gravité ne les attrape, Mikail devait constamment souffler une bourrasque afin de se réhausser. Les ailes en tissu de l'engin, d'ordinaire robustes, étaient fragilisées par la tension qui s'exerçaient sur elles. En plus de cela, Mikail, géné par cette chose encombrante rattachée à la vie par ses épaules, n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher correctement aux poignées, et donc à garantir un vol optimal. Son dos se courbait afin de laisser de l'espace au poids qui l'handicapait et dont les jambes ballantes oscillaient au gré des courants d'air, tapant régulièrement les hanches solides du pilote.

Ne pas penser à le laisser tomber.

En le recueillant, Mikail avait oublié de remarquer qu'il était nu comme un ver. Son corps, possédant encore les délicatesses de l'enfance, commençait à arborer un ridicule duvet sur chacune de ses aisselles. Le soldat, habitué à ses poils pubiens et sa douce pilosité faciale, fut vraiment surpris de voir un corps aussi nu, vide de toute marque d'âge. Il pouvait le sentir : même son entrejambe n'était pas fonctionnelle et demeurait puérile. Sa tête ployait et s'était déposée sur son épaule droite, où elle sut trouver un mystérieux réconfort dans la carrure de celui qui avait passé plusieurs mois à la développer. Pourtant, plusieurs fois, son crâne rebondit contre sa clavicule dans un bruit sinistre d'entrechoquement d'os, mais rien n'y faisait : le garçon ne bougeait pas. Voletant à sa droite, Mikail pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient chatains : cependant, à la racine, il pouvait par moments apercevoir certains reflets blonds qui l'éblouissaient, déroutant encore plus le pilote.

Il sentit un appel d'air au dessus de ses épaules.

Jamais Mikail n'avait été aussi heureux de trouver un courant ascendant.

Il grimpa alors, s'appuyant sur ces vents salvateurs et, perçant quelques minuscules formation nuageuses qui humidifièrent sa peau, put retrouver à peu près ses repères. Un pan du mur Rose était caché par la caboche de son passager, et, à sa gauche, il pouvait voir le mur Maria, qu'ils avaient malgré tout déjà bien distancé. Toyah était loin, et, se raprochant de Maria, il ajusta sa trajectoire, plus à l'Est, afin de rallier les terres de son clan.

Il retint un sourire de satisfaction. Il fallait se dépêcher.

C'était la première fois qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui à ce point.

Il atterrit en catastrophe, visant néanmoins un amas de foin pour amortir sa chute. Ils s'étaient écrasés au sommet de la pente abrupte qui surplombait les maisons de pierre. Se relevant au plus vite, il fouilla rapidement l'herbe séchée et, laissant son bâton volant de côté, se jeta de l'a-pic, se rattrapant grâce à sa maîtrise. Il était ainsi arrivé derrière une maison. Il ne savait plus laquelle. Il se hâta de la contourner et se jeta sur la porte en bois pourri, qui se craqua sous son poids. À l'intérieur, une femme d'âge plutôt mûr rata de peu la crise cardiaque et manqua de voir ses yeux sortir de ses orbites à force de les équarquiller ; sa bouche ouverte cherchait des mots à prononcer, et son regard, encore brouillé par la surprise, se posa tour à tour sur le jeune soldat, puis sur l'enfant dénudé.

\- Gretche, par pitié, aide-moi !

O

Gretche était allée chercher à grignoter dans la cuisine. À coté de son plan de travail en hêtre, elle ouvrit la malle ou elle rangeait ses jambons et ses pains à l'abri de l'humidité. Confinés ainsi dans un espace clos, le pain prenait progressivement la saveur du jambon, et, dans le même temps, le jambon pouvait prendre le goût du sel dans lequel il était conservé. Ces petit pains étaient une aubaine : en découvrant ce phénomène complètement par hasard, elle avait pu se trouver du jour au lendemain une marchandise qui lui garantissait la richesse et la popularité au marché de la vallée. Après tout, ce n'était pas en tant que boulangère d'une ville enclavée dans les collines qu'elle pourrait faire fortune ! Mais jamais pour autant elle n'aurait quitté son village : c'était une Nordique, et les Nordiques étaient sa famille. Ce qui voulait dire que Mikail était un proche.

À la pensée de ce fait, Gretche ravala un crachat. Mikail était de sa famille. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Ce déchet lui vole du pain pendant toute son enfance, se barre dans les bataillons d'exploration et n'ose même pas venir s'excuser vingt ans après ? Si elle avait la maîtrise, elle lui aurait coupé le bec à coup de jets de glace. Mais non. À la place, voilà que ses bons sentiments faisaient des siennes, et qu'elle se mettait à héberger un inconnu. Tiens, elle se demandait bien d'où il avait pu le ramener, ce gosse ! Non mais quel culot ! Se pointer, sans aucune excuse, avec un nabot dans les bras ! Gretche ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait ni pourquoi il lui avait enlevé ses vêtements. Elle connaissait trop bien les vices du jeune homme. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas à l'apprécier. Elle se promit de retourner dans la chambre à coucher et de quérir des excuses, à coup de poêle à frire s'il le fallait.

Elle sortit une planche à découper creusée par le temps et les coups de couteau. À côté, elle prit une casserole où elle fit chauffer du lait sur la chaudière, hésitant quelques secondes avant de lui donner ce liquide précieux. Retournant à son plan de travail, elle égratigna le jambon, produisant ainsi des petites effilochades de viande. Les mettant de côté et se hâtant de reposer le jambon dans sa croûte de sel, elle prit un petit pain et l'éventra. Elle y fourra négligemment les quelques morceaux précédemment arrachés et y ajouta un peu de beurre. Elle espérait franchement que Mikail se rendrait compte de combien elle dépensait pour lui.

Sentant dans son dos que le lait approchait lentement de l'ébullition, elle se hâta de le retirer du feu et de le verser dans une tasse. Hésitant quelques secondes, elle sortit une deuxième tasse, beaucoup plus petite et y versa le reste du lait du chaud. Si Mikail voulait tant que ça lui prendre ce qu'elle avait à manger, autant qu'il en ait le moins possible. Et qu'elle en profite. Elle noua le petit pain dans un lacet qu'elle serra suffiamment fort pour ne pas qu'il écorche la croûte et le prit dans sa main droite, puis dans la gauche la boisson dont s'échappait des volutes délicates de fumée. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, dont les bougies repoussaient vaillament la nuit naissante. Elle avança son épaule et s'en aida pour écarter le voile qui démarquait la chambre de la pièce à vivre, et pénetra ainsi la salle.

Là, elle vit, le dos vouté, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard au loin, trôner sur une chaise en bois l'ingrât qui lui servait d'invité. Elle voulut poser la nourriture et aller chercher sa poêle pour arracher une confession à cet abruti de blondinet, mais en voyant son air triste, son coeur se retourna dans sa poitrine. Il avait du voir quelque chose qui l'avait marqué, ça, elle en était certain. Elle connaissait ce regard. C'était celui des adolescents qui revenaient de la chasse. De ceux qui tuaient pour la première fois un Homme. Ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

\- Attrape.

Elle lui lança le petit pain, qu'il rattrapa adroitement de ses deux mains. La boule de nourriture fit un bruit étrange en atterrissant dans ses paumes ouvertes. Il la regarda attentivement, puis la posa sur ses genoux. Gretche posa sur une commode la tasse, en faisant exprès de faire du bruit pour qu'il la remarque. Mikail leva à peine les yeux, et dès lors, elle comprit qu'elle devait partir.

Elle commençait presque à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers son plan de travail. Elle sortit un autre petit pain et le trempa dans sa tasse de lait. En le sortant, elle souffla à plusieurs reprises dessus, en voyant que celui-ci s'était imprégné de la chaleur du breuvage ; elle céda néanmoins à la tentation et arracha une bouchée de mie, au péril de ses papilles.

O

Toute cette journée paraissait si... irréelle. Lui, en sortant des murs, n'avait rien demandé. Un peu de liberté et d'eau fraîche, c'était tout. Pourquoi pas le sang de quelques titans sur ses mains, mais rien de plus. Et voilà qu'il ne récoltait que des emmerdes. Il prit encore une nouvelle fois le temps d'observer en détail le visage du rescapé. Des mèches brunes comme le bois sombre qui composait le plancher tombaient sur un front plutôt large, délicatement coupé par quelques rides peu prononcées. Les reflets blonds qui l'avaient ébloui plus tôt semblaient se dissimuler sous cette masse capillaire. Ses yeux fermés ne montraient pas leurs couleurs, mais des sourcils légèrement plus clairs que ses cheveux soulignaient le sommet de ses orbites. Mikail s'était surpris plus d'une fois à l'imaginer les yeux ouverts. Seraient-ils bleus ? Verts ? Marron ? En aurait-il seulement ? Mais la seule image qui s'imposait dans son esprit était celle du monstre aux crocs acérés dont il était sorti. Comment ces lèvres si rouges, cette bouche si légère, ces dents si blanches pouvaient venir d'un titan ? Y avait-il un membre des bataillons d'exploration sous cette peau si blanche et si maigre ? Y avait-il, dans son estomac … des humains ?

C'était un paradoxe incompréhensible. Comment, de cette chose, qui avait sûrement mangé plus d'humains qu'elle n'avait vu de jours, avait pu sortir un enfant blanc comme une page vierge ? Cet enfant était-il la progéniture du titan ? Était-ce ainsi que les titans se reproduisaient ? Ce corps immature allait-il s'animer et tenter de le dévorer ?

Cette pensée fut si violente qu'il se leva de sa chaise avec fracas. Le petit pain, qu'il n'avait toujours pas entamé, tomba de ses genoux et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mou. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, et le porta à hauteur de poitrine. L'odeur qui en émanait était alléchante. Peut-être était-ce comme ça que les titans voyaient un humain. Un petit pain. Une petite chose qui se mange sans faim, simplement pour le plaisir de se sentir rempli. Un en-cas qu'on a juste à dénouer pour manger.

Mikail ne savait plus quoi penser. Il pensa soudainement à partir. À voler loin, très loin d'ici. De leur laisser se charger de ce qui, à son réveil, pourrait aussi bien les bouffer. Il chercha du regard son bâton volant et ne le trouva pas. Il avait sûrement dû le laisser sur l'a-pic. Il retint un juron et s'entreprit de se couvrir de sa cape. Il l'accrocha sur ses épaules et elle tomba en plis le long de ses jambes harnachées. Il prit la tasse de lait qui avait tiédi. Cette vieille avait fait exprès de réduire sa dose, il en était sûr. Il la prit et la posa brutalement sur la table de chevet. Elle lui serait sûrement plus profitable qu'à lui. Il passa par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser le regard inquisiteur de son hôte et s'en alla, suivi de près par sa cape virevoltante.

L'air dehors était agréablement frais. Rafraîchi par la nuit tombante et les vents qui soufflaient sur les hauts plateaux, il embaumait une odeur délicate et florale, que Mikail se surprit à apprécier. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Et pourtant, il était chez lui. Combien de soirs d'été avait-t-il dû faire les quatre cents coups et sentir cette odeur ? Pourtant il ne s'en rappelait pas. Pas même un petit écho dans sa mémoire : rien. Il contourna le domicile de Gretche et s'approcha de l'a-pic. Il prit une inspiration et fit un bond. S'appuyant sur les aspérités de la roche, il se propulsait dans les airs en produisant répétitivement des bourrasques intenses avec ses pieds. Il arriva au final au sommet, où il revit l'empilement de foin dans lequel il s'était écrasé.

Il fouilla la masse d'herbe séchée et trouva son bâton en peu de temps. D'un coup sec, il le déploya et le tint par les deux poignées. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du vide. Il n'avait qu'à courir, courir et ne pas s'arrêter : il pourrait voler.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

Il l'avait déjà fait poutant. Quand il voulait partir pour l'armée. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il était assez bon, qu'il était assez fort. Des anciens du clan à ses camarades, tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il était prêt. Pourtant ils ne voulaient pas qu'il parte. Ils disaient que c'était une question de maturité.

Mais lui le savait bien. Il savait que la maturité se formerait au combat. Que son embrigadement ne ferait que le faire grandir. Alors en pleine nuit, il était parti. C'était peut-être une nuit comme celle-là, qui sait ! Une nuit ou les étoiles bienveillantes guidaient son chemin vers les titans. Une nuit ou l'air embaumait cette odeur, peut-être du jasmin. Il avait marché sans se retourner ; il n'était revenu que trois ans plus tard, fort de trois ans d'entraînement et de survol de sa promotion. Il n'avait plus jamais été regardé de la même manière. Il était passé du statut de garnement stupide à celui d'étranger complet, et ce seulement en trois ans. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas partir : savoir que Gretche le prenait toujours pour ce gosse qui lui chapardait deux trois bricoles changeait de l'indifférence que les autres lui exprimaient. Il ressentait presque pour cette vieille harpie de la gratitude, empreinte de nostalgie, certes. Il fallait dire que ses visites au village étaient occasionnelles, pour ne pas dire inexistantes : il ne venait que lorsqu'il était convoqué par les anciens pour une quelconque réunion, ou d'autres broutilles. Cela n'améliorait pas sa condition.

C'était fou de voir les choses comme ça : la culture nordique était la sienne, le peuple nordique était le sien, le village nordique était le sien ; il savait le placer sur une carte, il savait par où passer pour y voler plus rapidement, il savait comment y atterrir sans aucun danger. Il savait que sa famille y vivait, que des amis y vivaient, mais pourtant plus jamais ils ne seraient là pour lui. C'était si cruel : qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il était fidèle au clan. Il avait juste voulu devenir plus fort – pour mieux les servir. Ce châtiment était-il juste ?

Il se rappela quand, à 20 ans, il pénétra la bibliothèque Nordique par effraction et y déroba ses livres préférés. Du moins, ceux qu'il avait lu. Il les avait toujours chez lui, dans son logement de fonction. Quelle terrible sensation avait-il connu ce soir là ! L'humiliation de se sentir couable, d'avoir trahi son clan. Son sang. Ceux pour qui il avait versé tant de sueur.

Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment injuste. Le forcer à devenir un criminel comme ça.

Ah mais c'est vrai. Criminel, il l'était déjà : s'il regrettait à ce point d'avoir volé ces livres, regrettait-il d'avoir tué toutes ces femmes ? Pas le moins du monde. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il adorait ça. Sentir la peur, la crainte, la chaleur craintive qui s'échappait d'elles ; entendre les cris de terreur, les déchirements des corps, les derniers souffles : il n'aimait que ça. C'était, d'une certaine manière, profondément en lui. C'était d'ailleurs sa seule excuse : c'était dans son sang !

Cela lui rappela son père. Un sombre individu : une caricature de l'homme. C'était un bûcheron, un homme violent. Très violent. Il se souvint du jour ou son père lui apprit comment il était venu au monde : Que, ne trouvant pas son bonheur dans le village, il alla au bordel, et qu'il tomba sur une rareté : une fille de l'eau. Il dépensa totes ses économies pour l'avoir, et lui fit ce à quoi il était accoutumé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Neuf mois plus tard, l'établissement vint le trouver pour porter plainte : un bébé était né. Craignant une condamnation, il tua alors tout ceux de l'établissement, et récupéra de force le bébé. Il ne voulait pas le garder, mais cet enfant serait un maître de l'eau, un Nordique : il appartenait au clan. Il n'était pas la propriété d'un vulgaire bordel. Il pourrait entrer dans l'armée et leur fournir des informations essentielles. Et puis il fallait un homme pour perpétrer la lignée.

Mikail ne doutait pas un seul instant que s'il était né sans pénis, il serait déjà mort.

Il était allongé dans cette herbe sèche et irritante depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. La nuit était entièrement tombée, et la lune s'amusait à se cacher entre les nuages : n'étant pas très douée à ce petit jeu, elle éclairait les collines environnantes qui réfléchissaient l'éclat de l'astre sur le visage du blond. Il entreprit alors de changer de place et se leva difficilement. Il sortit d'un bond du foin qui lui montait jusqu'au dessous des genoux et s'avança vers le vide.

Rien n'avait changé, en effet : les collines restaient les mêmes, gardaient leurs noms stupides, comme la tête de loup à sa gauche, et enfermaient toujours le village ; en contrebas, le sentier principal était toujours aussi sinueux, traversant les maisons comme une rivière, et les toits de tuiles rougeoieyaient toujours aussi mystèrieusement. En bas, la maison de Gretche dégageait cette lumière, qui l'effrayait quand il était plus jeune ; il fallait avouer qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour arrêter de prendre la boulangère pour une sorcière. Encore aujourd'hui, cette vision ne s'était pas complètement effacée.

En remontant le long de la route principale, en haut d'une légère pente, on trouvait la maison du Chef. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais connu son nom : pour lui, il s'appelait Chef. Et son nom lui convenait parfaitement : en plus d'être, du haut de ses cent quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de barbe rousse et de peaux de bêtes, sacrément imposant, il s'émanait de lui un charisme naturel de chef de meute. Ajoutez-lui une passion pour la taxidermie et donc une pièce remplie de têtes de cerfs et de lapins, et vous obtenez de quoi fournir des histoires d'horreur à une horde d'enfants curieux pour cinq ans. C'était en plus un ami de longue date du père Arnaldssen : Mikail en avait fait des cauchemars, pendant sa petite jeunesse !

Ce qui conduisit directement son regard vers cette masure. Sa maison. Celle de son père. Celle des Arnaldssen. Elle voisinait celle du Chef dans un vis-à-vis ne faisant que quelques mètres d'herbe et de cailloux. Tant de souvenirs dans cet empilement de planches, de pierres et de tuiles : les fois où il invitait ses amis, les moments où son père devenait violent à cause de la boisson, cette chambre où il avait découvert comment se servir de ce qu'il y avait entre ses jambes encore infantiles... Il se demanda si son père était là. Si c'était le cas, il devait déjà ronfler. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait qu'à l'assommer. Cela aurait le même effet. Mais après tout, il était bien, perché sur ce faux-semblant de falaise. Loin de son passé. Pour quel privilège abandonnerait-il sa place ? Pour retrouver des ingrats qui l'avaient oublié à la première occasion ?

Il ne se souvenait pas des propriétaires des autres habitations. Tout comme eux ne se souviennent pas de moi, pensa-t-il. En revanche, il se souvenait de ce petit chemin tortueux, perçant les collines de sa terre battue. Ce chemin qu'il avait prit tant de fois dans l'exercice de sa masculinité. Ce même chemin qu'avait sûrement dû prendre son père, le tenant dans ses bras. Ce chemin qui le guida autrefois vers le territore des titans. À ces simples souvenirs d'un passé atroce qui lui paraissait aussi doux qu'il était lointain, un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

Il reprit une bouffée de cet air frais. Il ne le retrouverait sûrement pas de sitôt.

Une porte s'ouvrit.

C'était celle de son père.

Mikail regretta de ne pas être descendu rien que pour le plaisir de l'assommer. L'homme mature jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, et enfin au sommet des collines. Sa vue devait avoir sacrément baissé pour ne pas voir son fils trôner en haut du toit de Gretche.

Comme lui, il avait des cheveux blonds. Contrairement à lui, ils étaient longs. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir légèrement grisé sous les coups de la violence de l'âge. Ils frisaient légèrement à cause de la crasse, et atterrissaient complètement désordonnés à hauteur d'épaule. Son visage tout entier se fondait dans l'obscurité, mais Mikail, au dessus de cette mâchoire anguleuse, ne se rappelait que trop bien des yeux perçants de son père. Des habits en tissu ample cachaient une musculature développée, que le soldat savait efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de frapper. Du haut de ses grandes jambes, l'homme se dirigea vers la maison de Gretche, le pas pressé.

Mikail était absolument certain qu'il venait pour lui. Qu'il venait trouver une excuse pour le réprimander. Il saisit son bâton et s'élança dans le vide, se précipitant vers la porte de Gretche. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas récupéré du coup dévastateur qu'il lui avait asséné plus tôt, et trônait piteusement à coté de l'entrée. En un coup de vent, il dépassa le porche et entra dans la maison poussièreuse. Ne prenant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration intérieure, il s'aventura vers la chambre à coucher, dont lui parvenait une voix rauque. Il souleva le voile et adressa un regard aussi froid que vide à celui dont il partagait le sang. Les deux restèrent en silence à se contempler ainsi, pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Gretche intervienne.

\- À quel point es-tu pathétique, Mikail ? Tu n'es même pas capable de dire bonjour correctement à ton père.

Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un grognement. Son père s'avança, et l'espace d'un instant, Mikail se prépara à parer un coup.

\- Alors comme ça, on revient à la maison et on ne passe même pas chez son père ?

\- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

\- Moi, non, t'as raison.

Il marqua une pause et esquissa un sourire assuré.

\- Dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu t'interessais aux garçons, maintenant ! reprit-il.

\- Dis pas de conneries.

\- Et toi, arrête de me prendre pour un sombre abruti. Je te rappelle que, sous cette couverture, ce gosse est à poil.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Björn, tu sais bien que s'il en est arrivé là, c'est à cause de ton éducation désastreuse, lança Gretche en haussant la voix, comme pour marquer sa désapprobation.

Heureusement pour Mikail, Gretche l'aimait autant que son père.

\- Ferme-là, tu veux ? Ça te concerne pas.

\- Non, c'est pas du tout comme si tu étais dans ma maison et qu'il me suffirait d'un coup de balai pour te virer de là.

\- Ferme-la ! Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te plante de la glace dans ton sale cul d'obèse ?

\- Sale violeur ! Cria-t-elle du haut de tout son mépris, crachant à terre.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a un malade dans la pièce, intervint Mikail.

\- Ah bah tiens, parlons-en ! Mais où t'es allé nous dégoter un truc pareil ? Stupide fils. Il pourrait voir que nous avons la maîtrise et nous dénoncer !

\- Et toi, si tu réfléchissais deux minutes au lieu de gueuler comme un coq, tu sentirais qu'il a la maitrise de l'eau, répondit Gretche. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pur ça que tu l'as ramené, non ?

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à un Mikail tombé des nues. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le sentir avant ? Il avait la maîtrise. C'était un de ses frères d'armes. Il acquiesca, prenant en compte que ce mensonge pourrait sauver la vie du jeune homme.

\- Et merde. Et toi, il fallait que tu nous ramènes un maître de l'eau. C'est bien malin, on va devoir s'occuper de lui. Tu mérites vraiment des baffes.

\- Mon Dieu, mais as-tu dans ton crâne autre chose que des reproches, Björn ? Il a échappé au pire. Heureusement qu'il est tombé sur nous. Nos guérisseuses pourront veiller sur lui. Sérieusement, tu vas finir par me faire croire que ton fils a plus de cervelle que toi !

Mikail vit son père serrer les dents et, dans un élan de hargne, amorcer une tentative de maîtrise.

Au même moment, il entendit des bruits secs, provenant de l'a-pic. Le genre de bruit que fais un piolet qui se plante dans la roche.

Ou un équipement tridimensionnel.

Il se jeta sur le bras armé de son père. Il lui prit le poignet, le tourna rapidement pour le neutraliser sans le moindre mal, et le redressa de force. Au même moment, le voile d'entrée de la chambre se soulevait.

\- Mikail Arnaldssen, au nom des brigades spéciales, je vous arrête pour felonie et tentative de complot, ainsi que pour haute trahison de l'humanité..

\- Bah voyons ! Vous manquez d'imagination maintenant, aux brigades spéciales ? Haute trahison ?

-Tu ne respectes même pas la police, sale gosse ? Je vais t'en foutre, moi, des baffes ! lança son père, hargneux, et surtout blessé dans sa fierté.

\- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous ! Vous voulez finir au trou avec lui ou quoi ?

\- Sérieusement...

On lui passa les menottes, et son père, tentant désespérément de frapper son fils, fut neutralisé par deux soldats en uniforme. Mikail était sûr de connaître cette personne autant qu'il avait complètement oublié son nom : quoiqu'il en soit, il lui ferait la peau.

Le regard du chef d'intervention se posa sur Gretche, puis sur le jeune homme alité.

\- Désolé du dérangement. Bonne rémission à votre fils.

\- Et puis quoi, encore ?

Le soldat ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je dis que ce truc n'est pas mon gosse.

\- Désolé du malentendu.

\- C'est ça, excusez-vous !

\- Chef ? Demanda un des sous-frires.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Le suspect n'avait-il pas un poids suspect lorsqu'il a survolé le mur ?

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Dit Gretche, indignée.

\- Madame... Cet enfant, d'où vient-il ?

\- Ah ça ! Demandez-le à cet abruti ! Non seulement tu vas au-delà des murs, mais en plus tu amènes un enfant avec toi ? Tu es fou, ma parole ! Complètement timbré !

\- Prenez l'enfant avec vous, soldats ! Il pourrait s'agir d'un complice !

\- À vos ordres !

Une voix faible s'éleva.

\- J'ai... faim...

Mikail trembla d'effroi.

* * *

Voilà Voilà !

Je tiens à parler d'une chose qui paraît importante à mes yeux, tant pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent : Je ne cautionne en aucun cas le viol ni les violences physiques faites sur enfants. Le viol est un acte monstrueux qui peut causer des troubles psychologiques majeurs et des séquelles irréversibles, tout comme les violences faites aux mineurs. Ce ne sont pas des choses cautionnables et tolérables. Cependant, je trouvais intéressant de donner ce vécu à Mikail, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela lui forge un caractère, qui va grandement évoluer au fil de l'histoire. Désolé si un des mes lecteurs a jamais connu un problème de ce genre, j'espère ne pas avoir (r)ouvert de blessures profondes.

Qui plus est, un point un peu moins sérieux : le nom du district le plus au Nord (Toyah) a été complètement inventé : n'étant jamais précisé, je me suis permis de l'inventer. Tout comme aucun des personnages apparus n'existe vraiment dans le canon : tous ont été inventés.

Bref, sinon : des questions ? Des remarques ? Des incohérences à soulever ? Dans ce cas, je vous encourage à laisser une review ! A la prochaine ! Et n'hésitez pas à follow la fic pour être averti de la sortie du prochain chapitre !

 **EDIT** : Je répondrais aux deux points qu'a soulevé Neechu dans le prochain chapitre, tout simplement parce qu'ils s'intégreront plus facilement dans l'intrigue ( à savoir le temps libre et les permissions dans les bataillons d'exploration et l'intervention des brigades spéciales elles-même). Tout les autres ont été réglés !

* * *

 **Je vous invite fortement à aller voir les reviews sur le texte d'origine pour comprendre à quoi il est fait allusion ici. Elles sont particulièrement instructives, spécialement celles de Neechu !**


End file.
